


Pep Talk

by Geonn



Category: Castle
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, First Time, Morning After, Morning Sex, Teasing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate never thought she'd be the one to beg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pep Talk

Kate had seen enough dead bodies to know the difference, but Rick was currently doing a bang-on impression of one. She stopped in the doorway of the bathroom and stared at him, smiling as she went through her mental scrapbook of the night before. He had become the perfect gentleman on their date, regressing back to the Castle she knew and tolerated afterward. Then the achingly romantic dance in his living room. She remembered him pushing her away and reminding her they'd agreed to wait. She had kissed his chin, his bottom lip, his cheeks and his nose before he gave in and tilted his mouth to hers, and after that there was no such thing as 'slow.'

She shuddered as she remembered his hands on her hips, first taking down her slacks before lifting her onto the edge of his bed. His tongue... oh, God, she'd known he was talented with his tongue, but that was unexpected. And then when she kissed the top of his head and scooted up toward the pillows... when he had hesitated and she told him to take control... 

Her eyes rolled back in her head and she put her hand over her pubic hair (recently trimmed; she couldn't argue last night had been a total surprise) and gently massaged with her fingers as she remembered him taking her. All the while his eyes had been on her face, and she knew that she could have stopped it if she needed to. She bit her lip, her bare toes curling on the floor of his bedroom.

She woke early to take a shower, and now she could even smell him on her. His shampoo, his body wash ("Oh, Castle," her amused tone had echoed off the tile of his shower stall. "Of course you have body wash."), enveloped her. It was like he was still on top of her, and it made her lightheaded. Finally, the urge to put on a robe and go downstairs for coffee passed in favor for her other addiction. It was brand new, and she planned to give in to it as often as possible.

Kate crossed the room. A shaft of sun crossed the blanket like it was shining a spotlight on her target. She stroked his foot through the blankets. "Castle..." No, they'd agreed. She pinched his big toe and slid her hand up his calf, smoothing out the wrinkles in the blanket. "Rick."

He grunted. "N'mr."

She squeezed his thigh and he actually rolled onto his side to get away from her. "Rick. Wake up."

"No more," he said more clearly. He hugged a pillow (the pillow she'd been using) to his face and breathed deeply. The scent reignited his memories and he opened his eyes. "Kate?" He rolled onto his back and his eyes widened in comical surprise to see her looming naked over him. She was backlit by the window and, even in her most self-deprecating mind, knew that she looked damn good. He blinked a few times and then took her wrist in his hand. "Kate."

A prickle of fear planted its seed in the back of her mind. He was going to suggest they forget what had happened. She tensed, bracing herself for it. "You want to call it a mistake?"

"No! God... no. It's just... last night was... _really_ long." He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure my stamina is, ah..."

Kate smiled. "Oh, come on, Castle. You're not eighteen anymore, but I'm sure you have a few more rounds in the gun."

"Rounds? Plural?"

She yanked down the blankets and Castle just barely withheld a shriek. He covered himself with both hands, but Kate gently pulled them away. His cock was flaccid, but just starting to respond to the situation. Kate put her hand on his chest and pushed him back onto the pillows as she settled onto the bed. 

"Why don't I see if I can talk some sense into it?" Her eyes never left Castle's as she lowered her head, wetting her lips as she placed a kiss on his shaft. She parted her lips as she hooked two fingers under his limp penis, breathing against the sensitive skin as she moved up toward the tip. She ran her index finger down, teasing his balls as she lightly kissed the ridge of his cock head, and she felt him beginning to stiffen. She smiled and turned her head to look up at him.

"It seems reasonable enough to me, Castle."

"You... make a... compelling argument."

She chuckled and took him into her mouth. She moaned, looping her fingers around the base of his cock and stroking up toward her lips as she cupped him with her tongue. She was glad he hadn't showered yet; she could taste remnants of their sex on him, and it was making her drunk for more. Rick put his hand on her shoulder, stroking the skin as he began to move his hips.

"Did... you use my body wash?"

Kate lifted her head. "Focus, Rick." The tip of his cock was glistening, and it was standing erect inside the ring of her fingers. She stroked him, circled the tip with her tongue, and gently suckled him as she moved her other hand to his balls. She squeezed, he arched his back, and Kate tightened her grip on the base of his cock.

"Oh, God. You're..."

She didn't know what word he was planning to use, but she was sure from his tone that it would be complimentary. She kissed down the shaft, tasting every inch of him before she took him in her mouth again. Her tongue rolled against him, and she looked up as she relaxed her grip on the base of him. He tightened his hand on her shoulder, and Kate pulled back until only the very tip of his erection was inside her mouth. She moved her tongue and, a moment later, she tasted his come.

It wasn't the most impressive of orgasms, but the biology could only do so much. She swallowed what he'd managed to provide, wiped her lips, and gave his cock another gentle kiss before she slid up his body. She teased his nipples with soft touches as she threw her leg across his hip. Rick put his hands on her hips as she settled on him, his cock reluctantly trying to respond to her weight as she kissed the corners of his mouth.

"See? All it needed was a little encouragement."

"You're a heck of a motivational speaker, Detective Beckett."

She grinned. "Yeah, talking you into letting me give you a blow job. I really moved mountains there. Wait 'til I have to talk you into something you _really_ don't want to do."

He looked afraid. "Like... what?"

"Oh, Rick." She kissed him and let his overactive imagination fill in the blanks.


End file.
